


Stare Into the Sun

by fleshlycherry



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Spike POV, vampires aren't nice people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshlycherry/pseuds/fleshlycherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike is not happy about the results of 'curing' Dru, he comes up with a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stare Into the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written many spins around the sun ago for inlovewithnight's Lyrical Fic-a-thon. Originally posted March 19, 2005.

_She stares into the sun,_

 _Self-inflicted pain._

 _~Its Alright, Its Okay - Leah Andreone_

She isn’t nearly as damaged as she used to be. It used to be butterfly wings and _please_ but tonight it is rough and _now_ and it just isn’t the same anymore. He still loves her with a passion to fuel all the suns in this universe and the next, eyeballs to entrails and every little bit in between, but now that she doesn’t need him anymore, it just isn’t enough. His human education was quite extensive and he understands the consequences of _premeditated_ very well. He understands that if this goes according to plan…well it will and he’s made his choice, so there is no use second guessing himself now because this will make everything better. She’ll have to be only his again, the way it should be, and god help anyone who tries to make it otherwise. He drags his mouth down the pale length of her throat, stopping to press a gentle kiss to the blue veins under her skin.

“Be still, Pet.”

She arches beneath him and before he can change his mind, he is ripping into her throat with his fangs. He drinks from her greedily, forcing her thin arms into the mattress once she realizes that he isn’t going to stop and her game of submission is not going as she planned.

Soon she’ll be fragile again and rough treatment like this just won’t due, but in this instant he glories in his one last opportunity. He tightens his grip on her slender wrists and allows himself to move his body against hers. Her struggling is slower now, he’s taken too much and she is weak. She is more than weak, one more mouthful and it will all be over. He pulls his teeth out of her and her eyes flutter open.

“Spike..?”

The first blow snaps across her jaw; the second high on her cheek. They fall onto her soft body like so many hail stones and by the time it’s over, he can feel the sun nearing the horizon.

The heavy drapes are closed carefully and her old dresses are hung in the closet before he returns to the bed. He gathers her still form into his arms and brings one wrist to his mouth, biting it open. Blood, cold and red, falls onto her lips and he cradles her slight body against this chest as it trickles down her throat. He presses one last rough kiss to her brow and hitches her closer to him. Her vacant eyes are fixed on the thick curtains and the sliver of sunlight starting its slow crawl across the floor.

She always did look better in white.


End file.
